Here Comes Trouble
by barbarafrazier
Summary: What would have happened had an old friend of the band had come back to stay with them a little before Mi Nam enters the house.. How would thing have been different? What is the relationship between M and Shin-woo... How do they know each other... All will be explained in the story... first time doing a fanfic like this so reviews are welcome!
1. M is back

This is my first fanfic for a Korean drama... I fell in love with this drama. I thought I would give it a bit of a twist. I am sorry about my Korean, I am slowly learning the proper things to say and I am working on it. I also don't own anything in the YB universe... I only my characters ... please read and review... any and all help would be awesome!

* * *

I straighten my glasses for the millionth time and mess with my ponytail again. I pull my oversized sweater again like it was riding up which it wasnt. I normally was not nervous in meetings, in fact I had become quite good at them as of late. Also, I would be meeting friends and it wasn't such a big deal, but the meeting had been kept a secret from my friends and I hated keeping secrets from people. Though even that too wasn't so hard lately.

"No need to be nervous," the man on the couch across from me says with a smile. "They haven't."

"Yea," I say looking down at my cup of tea. "But I don't understand why you didn't just tell them they were meeting me."

"It's more fun this way don't you think," he says with a laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit President Ahn," I say laughing.

I take a sip of my tea enjoying how nice it was to sit and have tea again. The door opens after a bit and the 3 members of AN JELL step through and freeze when the see me sitting on the couch.

-Guy's POV-

The guys of AN JELL had just come through the crowd of screaming fans that always seemed to be here super early. They were waiting for Manager Ma to come take them up to the President's office.

"Why does the old man want to meet with us all of a sudden," Tae-kyung says crossing his arms and scowling.

"Maybe he has decided that adding another member would not be such a good idea," Shin-woo says causing the other one to give him a look wondering if it was true.

"I bet he just wants to congratulate us on doing well and say we can bring Jolie with us on our next tour," Jeremy says.

This got him a scowl from Tae-kyung who did not like the idea and a pat on the head from Shin-woo. Just then Manager Ma rushed over. He apologized for being late and hurried them off to the President's office. The boys were still pondering what the reason for such an early meeting was. As they got closer they could hear some laughter from the president's office. One they knew was the president's but the other one was definitely female. The guys exchanged a quick glance and Manager Ma hurried them through the door. The guys stopped in their tracks when they saw who was sitting opposite of their president.

-My POV-

"Annyeong," I say with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Mina!" Jeremy says rather loudly and wraps me in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been awhile," Tae-kyung says with a slight smile as he sits next to the president.

"How have you been?" Shin-woo is finally able to say as he sits on the other side of the president.

"Oh you boys know her?" Manager Ma asks sitting next to jeremy.

"I have been really well," I say with a smile to the guys. "And I came to talk business with President Ahn."

"Business?" Tae-kyung asks confused. He looks between me and the president.

"Mina," Jeremy says getting my attention again. "Where did you go? We thought we were going to debut together but you disappeared."

"Ah that was my decision," President Ahn finally says. "And that's the reason she is here today. You boys have heard of the artist M right?"

"Yea!" Jeremy says excitedly. "She is really pretty and her voice is amazing."

The other two catch onto what the president is saying and look at me shocked. I look down at my tea again and feel my cheeks getting hotter. Jeremy finally notices the others staring at me and then realizes what the president was talking about.

"M is Mina?!" Jeremy asks shocked.

"How is that possible we would recognize you?" Tae-kyung asks confused.

"Oh that's because the me here is my disguise," I say. I take my glasses off and pull my hair out of the ponytail. "Also my outfits are typically different."

"Why the disguise and the silence for a year," Shin-woo asks noticing how I did look like M now.

"Again that was me," President Ahn said drawing everyone's attention back to him. "I decided since you boys were debuting before her, I didn't want two artists competing with each other right off the bat. So I convinced her to have a disguise and have another name to release songs. It seemed like an independent label but she was produced under AN Entertainment though she does most of it herself."

"Whoa!" Jeremy says. "Is this why you left?"I quickly glance at Shin-woo and look down.

"No," I say with a smile. "It was fun actually I got to spend the year working on my songs and focusing on getting my music the way I wanted."

"But why tell us today?" Shin-woo asked.

"That's because her album release party is coming up in a couple of weeks before the new member joins the group and I wanted you guys to attend." The president says.

"But why tell us her secret?" Tae-kyung asked.

"Because if she is living with you guys it would be awkward if you guys didnt't know," President Ahn says drinking some of his tea.

"Wait what?" It was my turn to be shocked/ "This isn't what we agreed."

"But you know how our contracts work and I decided this would be better," President Ahn said. "You can hang out with your old friends and I can have all my stars in one place when I need you guys."

"But there are barely enough rooms and adding Mina to the house and a new member there won't be any extra rooms." Shin-woo says just as shocked as I am.

"Oh that," The president says nonchalantly. "While you were on your last trip I had an extra room placed on the first floor."

The boys look just as shocked that they hadn't noticed and I was shocked the president did this without asking me first. Though it really wasn't a surprise. He was always like this.


	2. Dancing and Videos

I don't own YB or any of the characters from the show. I only own my characters. I also dont own any of the songs used... I am not a song writer but if I use a sing I will give credit where it is due to the appropriate artist. Please read and review!

* * *

After the meeting I was headed to the dance practice room to work on my dance moves when a timer on my phone went off. I pulled it out and remembered I had to do the video. I went onto the porch area and turned on the video camera and pointed it so I could see myself.

"HELLO!" I say waving with one hand into the camera. "I almost forgot to do this today because of my meeting! I don't know if you can see it or not but I am currently at AN Entertainment. There have been lots of rumors lately about what I am up to and I am finally able to tell you guys. I shall be releasing my album here in a few days under AN Entertainment. I just had my meeting with the president. I am so glad you guys have stayed and supported me this whole time. Please continue to support me. Oh it seems we have a visitor."

"What are you doing?" Jeremy says bouncing over to me.

"I do a daily video for my fans. I have so few but I love them all," I say smiling at the camera. "I want them to know who I truly am. This is Jeremy of AN JELL! Say hi!"

"Hi!" Jeremy says waving at the camera.

"He is the youngest member of AN JELL which makes him my junior," I say playfully.

"Noona!" Jeremy mockingly whines. "We are actually friends from back before we debuted."

"Jeremy time to go to the studio," Tae-kyung says from the doors.

"Oh sorry coming hyung," he says over his shoulders. "Bye noona!" Jeremy runs off to join Tae-kyung and Shin-woo in the studio.

"Well that was an interesting video," I say turning back to my camera. "I have to go to practice so I will talk to you guys later." I say waving to the camera to say bye as I ended the video.

I put away my phone and head off the to washroom to change into my dance practice clothes. I tied my tennis shoes and straightened my over-sized t-shirt. I headed to the dance room where my dancers were waiting for me I apologize and quickly do my warm up stretches. We get into formation and one of the dancers clicks play. It starts and I realize its not my song but Breakdown by Kim Hyun Joong. We look at each other and then set up to try this dance. My dancers do the opening bit and I join in and we do the weird jump with the hand to the air and the arms crossed in the front and then we get to the part where he breaks it down and I just can't do it with a straight face and I squat down burying my face into my legs laughing. We all die laughing for a bit and then we find the right song. It's an upbeat song being ok by myself after losing the guy I love. It's a bit sexy to go with my reputation. We start the choreography not knowing about the 3 pairs of eyes watching us.

-Guys POV-

"Mina was doing a video for her fans," Jeremy was explaining as we headed up to the study.

The producer wasn't in the studio so we decided to go looking for him to work on our song. Suddenly we hear music from the dance room. We walk to the window and see Mina and her dancers dancing to Breakdown and then they are all laughing.

"Wow she doesn't seemed to have changed any," Tae-kyung says with a smile.

"Yea," Shin-woo says with a small smile.

The music changes and Mina starts to do her song she will be singing for her release party. It seems like it would be a good ballad but they have the composition in such a way that it is a very dance centered song. She is dancing a bit more sexy would be the right word.

"Wow," Jeremy says. "Could she even dance while in training?"

"No," Tae-kyung says watching a bit more.

"She practiced a lot at night to get better," Shin-woo says seeming to recall old memories.

"Shin-woo," Tae-kyung says turning. "Are you ok with her being at the house?"

"Of course," he says and walks off to find the producer.

The other two share a look and then head off after him.

- My POV-

After practicing for hours, I decide to call it a day since the performance was in a few days. I head to the locker room and shower and change my clothes into my over-sized shirt and glasses. I say good-bye to my dancers and make my way to my car. I throw my dance bag into the backseat with my other bags. I get in and head to the house. Thankfully it was not relatively hard to find if you had the address. I see that no one seems to be home so I take my bags into the room on the first floor where the president said my room was. It was a simple room with light pink walls and white bedspread. It was really nice considering a guy designed it. Just then my stomach growled. I headed into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. These guys could do with shopping a bit more. I find some ramen in the pantry and decide to eat that. It was easy enough to cook and it was relatively fast to cook. As soon as I put some in a bowl the guys walk in.

"Hello!" I say sitting my bowl on the counter.

"Mina!" Jeremy says coming into the kitchen. "Did you cook dinner?"

"I didn't know when you might be back and I figured ramen could be re-heated if you got back late," I say setting out 3 more bowls. The guys each grab a bowl and fill it up.

"By the way," Jeremy says between mouthfuls. "Since when did you know how to dance?"

"What!" I say nearly choking on my ramen. Tae-kyung pats my back until I stop and I give him a quick nod. "Was I so bad back then?"

"Not horrible," Tae-kyung says. "But we were worried you wouldn't be able to debut because of it and then your date got pushed back a year and right as you were to debut you disappeared."

"Ah," I say into my bowl as I subconsciously rub my wrist. Shin-woo notices but decides not to say anything. "Well I am gonna head to bed first, since you were late to get back you can do the dishes," I say putting my bowl in the sink and rushing to my room and locking the door. The guys were shocked but none seemed to be too concerned I heard Tae-kyung tell Jeremy to do it and Shin-woo offered to help. I changed and laid down in my bed. Today had been an extremely busy day. I fell asleep quickly because of all the dancing today.

- At 5am -

My internal alarm clock wakes me up and I know there is no way to even try to go back to sleep so I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and head to the roof. I put my ear buds in my ears and turn on my music. It's a slow song and I do some warm ups but quickly get into the music and started to dance around the roof. After a turn I start to lose my balance and brace myself for hitting the floor. But the hard impact of the floor never comes and I open my eyes to see Shin-woo has caught me. I quickly straighten myself up and move a bit away from him.

"Thanks," I say taking my ear buds out.

"You are up early," he says ignoring my awkward reaction.

"Yea in the country there was this church that always had the bells go off to wake the farmers so I guess I am still adjusting to not having them," I say looking down slightly.

"How was the country?" He asks sitting at the table that was on the roof.

"Quiet and peaceful," I say sitting across from him. "How have you been?"

"Don't," he says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You don't get to pretend everything is ok between us," he says looking at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Why shouldn't things be ok?" I ask starting to get angry.

"You just left right after we debuted," he says. "We needed you. I needed you to be there."

"If there was any other choice I would have but things were not working out so that I could," I say looking down and rubbing my wrist.

"What what could have made you leave us like that," he asks angrily. I had never seen him like this before.

"You know what," I say after a pause. "I don't have to tell you. Back then it seemed like you could care less if I was around or not so why do I need to explain myself now." I stand up and head to the door. He grabs my wrist to stop me but I quickly wince in pain and grab it from him.

"What is wrong with you wrist," he asks concerned now that he had injured me.

"Nothing to concern you," I say walking back downstairs. I decide to head to the studio to work on my songs. I was seriously having doubts about living in this house.


	3. Annoying Parasite

I don't own anything other than my character the song is _Miss You_ by S.M. Ballad but a cover by a female the like is watch?v=nUgeJavFeQU I don't want anyone to think I am trying to rip anyone off I am just no good at coming up with lyrics. I am creative other ways but songs and I dont work plus there are already great songs out there. I have been busy sinc eI have less than 30 days till I graduate so I will try to update as often as I can but no promises.

* * *

Since it was early in the morning when I got to the office the fan girls weren't there yet nor were any reporters. I didn't even care what I looked like. I headed straight for the studio and set up the music to play and I walked into the booth and put the headphones over my ears. As the music started I just let the lyrics flow out.

_"geureul itji motaeseo apahanayo_

_geudaega isseul jariga yeogin aningayo_

_nareul wihan georamyeon chameul pillyon eobtjyo_

_eonjengan kkeutnabeoril teni_

_nae sarangi jejariro oji motago_

_heullin nunmulmankeum meolli ganeyo_

_naneun ijeoya hajyo geudae neomu geuriwo_

_nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijeoyo_

_babo gateun naran geol geudaen anayo_

_gaseumi jjijeojineunde useumman naojyo_

_eonjekkajirado nan gidaryeo nae nunmul gamchumyeo_

_naege doraogin haneun geongayo"_

I stopped half-way through the song cause I had already recorded the last half while I was away I just wanted to fix the emotion in the beginning. I listened to the whole song once through decided that it was good and put it on a CD to give to the president. By the time I was done it was time to go to dance practice again. This time A.N. Jell were there as well. Since we were all striving for the same dream it was ok if we shared a dance study. The guys had one half of the room and me and my girls had the other. I smiled at Jeremy as he came bounding over to me full of energy as always in the morning.

"Good morning," he says sitting next to me while I stretch. "When did you get here?"

"Early," I said switching my stretch position. "I wanted to work on a song."

"Ah," he says. "I was wondering since I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Haha," I say with a smile and pat his head. "How about I make it up to you and get lunch with you?"

"Really?!" Jeremy says getting really excited.

"Really what?" Tae-kyung says coming over to see why Jeremy was so excited.

"Mina is gonna come out to lunch with us," Jeremy says standing to greet his hyung.

"Nice," he says with a mischievous smirk. "Maybe she will tell us where she disappeared to and what she was up to."

"Oh yea," Jeremy turns back to me. "We can catch up more now."

Just then their choreographer called them over and they waved and went over with promises we would talk more at lunch. I stood up and prepared to dance with my girls. I saw Shin-woo glance at me when Jeremy told him about our lunch plans but I looked away quickly. I started the eight count for the dance and we practiced the moves for about an hour without music as the guys practiced theirs. Then there was a quick break to get water. The choreographer decided we would take turns doing our choreography to music in the room. The guys were gentlemen and let us practice first. As I was doing one of the turns my feet caught each other and I hit the floor hard. I quickly grabbed my wrist and held it tightly. I had instinctively put my hands out to catch myself. The pain in my wrist was like it was stabbed with thousands of hot needles. President Ahn who had been watching from the door quickly rushed in and kneeled beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. People started to gather around. "Stay back give her some air."

"Ah," I say sitting up shaking my wrist a little. "I just landed on my wrist funny. Its ok really." I roll my wrist around to show it is fine but I wince when I so that.

"Why don't you take a break and wrap it," President Ahn says. I nod my head and go sit along the wall while my girls finish the song. Shin-woo comes over with a first aid kit.

"Give me your hand," he says. I am in too much pain to argue so I give him my hand. "You should be more careful so that you don't hurt it again like last time."

"What?" I say confused as I stare at him wrapping my wrist. "You knew it was hurt?"

"Of course," he says while not looking me in the eyes. "You would always grab it while playing piano like it was bothering you and I was there the day in practice when you fell on it."

"Oh right," I say thinking back to that day. It had changed my whole career falling on it trying to dance.

"Done," he says putting away some things in the first-aid kit. "So is that why you left?"

"Partly," I say looking at the girls practicing. "Also, cause..."

"Mina!" Jeremy says coming over at the wrong time like normal. "Is your wrist feeling better now that its wrapped?"

"Yea," I say holding it up.

"They are saying we can go to lunch early today to give people more of a break," he says getting excited.

"Well I guess I should shower and then meet you downstairs," I say standing up.

"We weren't done with our conversation," Shin-woo says standing up with me.

"I will tell you the second part later," I say grabbing my bag. "I am exhausted and hungry since I didn't eat breakfast."

-an hour later-

"Wow you guys take forever to take showers," I say as the guys finally come down from the showers. I had been sitting there for about twenty minutes.

"Aren't girls suppose to take forever?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes normal girls," I say. "But not me. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"There is a noodle place we like to go that doesn't hassle us much," Tae-kyung says.

We start to head out when we are all surprised by a flash from a camera. We quickly look to see who it is and it is none other than Reporter Kim. He is notorious for stirring up trouble and finding stories when there are no stories to find.

"Ah this is my lucky day indeed," He says taking another picture. "A.N. Jell with M. What are you guys doing together."

Before the guys could stop me I walk up to the small man and grab his camera. "You are still up to your dirty tricks, old man." I turn from him holding his camera and delete the photos he had taken and erased all his pictures. "There you go."

"What!" He says turning his camera on. "You deleted my pictures!"

"Oh did I?" I say with mock confusion. "I was just looking at your pictures maybe you deleted them cause you suddenly got a conscious."

"Now now," President Ahn says coming on the scene finally. "Reporter Kim we didn't have a meeting today why are you here?"

"Um...well..." He stammers still confused about his camera.

"If nothing then please leave these kids don't have much time between practices for lunch." President Ahn gestures for us to leave and gives me a hard look as we leave the building.

We make it through the swarm of fan girls and thanks to the guys being on each side of me the girls cannot get to me and we make it safely to the van. Once inside Jeremy and I hop in the backseat and Tae-kyung and Shin-woo take the middle seats.

"You are gonna get in trouble for that," Tae-kyung says.

"Eh," I say staring out the window. "It's not the first time. That man is like a parasite who won't go away."

"Why did you delete the photos?" Jeremy asked. "We could have explained it away."

"I didn't have my sunglasses on and I would have been recognized if there was a picture out before my debut." I say looking at him with a soft smile. "I have taken a lot of steps to keep everything hidden until the right time."

"Well, I am just glad we have someone who will stand up to him," Shin-woo says with a smile. "He has been getting on our nerves a lot lately."

"Well there are the talks of you guys getting the fourth member," I say turning the conversation on them. Instantly Tae-kyung gets quiet and defensive.

"The president is concerned for Tae-kyung's voice since it has been hurting lately." Shin-woo explains quickly ignoring the stares from Tae-kyung.

"We don't know much about him but his name is Go Minam," Jeremy says. "They say he has a voice of an angel."

I laugh at this and before we can talk anymore we arrive at the noodle place not far from the office and go in for a quick lunch since the reporter wasted a lot of our time when we were leaving. There wasn't much time to talk since we had to be back fast we all just ate our meals and then headed back. Once back as expected I got called to the president's office and it felt like being called to the principal's office. He didn't get too mad at me I just was told never to do it again but he even knew I would do it again given the chance. He sent me off on my way to practice and the rest of the day went well and at about 5pm I headed back to the house to prepare for the debut party later that night. It was the night everything would be revealed.


End file.
